


Adore

by Serina_Leigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, One Shot, PidgeXLance, Pining Lance (Voltron), Songs, Sweet, pance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina_Leigh/pseuds/Serina_Leigh
Summary: They do adore each other, don't they?(Based off of, and uses, the Song I Do Adore.)





	Adore

The lounge's atmosphere was light, friends chatting while sitting in beanbags around coffee tables or in chairs sat beside high tables by the windows on the left wall.   
A small counter at the back had a short line of customers waiting to order coffee or pastries-things of the sort. 

On the right wall a slightly raised platform made a bit of a stage with a microphone, several speakers, and one piano. If you wanted a different instrument you had to bring it with you for your performance.  

Tonight the Castle Lounge was a bit more packed than most nights. 

That was thanks to the one taking the stage that night. 

A little bit of a local celebrity by the name of Lance McClain. His brown hair sat in wavy curls on his handsome face, all tanned skin and flawless complexion. Bright blue eyes, like two chips of sapphire. Light blue sweater off setting his skin tone with white jeans and grey hoodie, he was quite the sight for those gathered. 

In the very front sat his friends, always there to support their friend. 

A big guy with black waves of hair held back with a yellow bandana sat up with a huge grin, dark eyes sparkling as he watched his friend adjust his guitar strap. His name was Hunk, well that was his nickname anyway. 

Next was a guy with equally dark hair, longer though and just hitting his shoulders. His resting frown was offset by the fond look in his purple-ish eyes as he crossed his arms and watched Lance get ready. Keith Kogane, sat beside Hunk in all his bad-boy glory. 

Beside Keith was a couple sitting on the same beanbag; a woman with long, white hair pulled into a high ponytail and beautiful dark skin, and a man holding her in his lap. With his black hair plus the shock of white at the front, and faint scar line over the bridge of his nose, you knew just who he was-Takashi Shirogane. Or just Shiro. His girlfriend being Allura, the daughter of the man who had originally opened the Castle. 

Now she was co-owner with her Father's bestfriend Coran. 

On their other side was a brother and sister sitting together. Both had tawny blonde hair, big golden-brown eyes, and round faces. The brother was much taller, one arm around his sister's shoulders, and a small line arching over his cheekbone. His sister had shorter hair than he did, cut in messy locks that somehow still looked cute. Her dark green sweater was pulled over her hands as she grinned up at Lance. Matthew and Katie, 'Pidge', Holt. 

The small girl had gotten the nickname early in life and had learned to accept it. 

Though Lance did take every opportunity to call her Pidgeon because of it. 

Lance finally tapped the mic, wearing his famous grin. "Hello there!" He winked and his friends snickered at him. "Nice to see all of you here." He held onto the mic stand and strummed a bit on his acoustic guitar. "I'm going to open up with a Latin song." 

There were whoops of joy from the crowd. 

When Lance sung in Spanish it seemed to do thing to the crowd, and his friends found it so funny to watch girls swoon over him and guys-the ones not also swooning-glaring at him over it. 

He started playing, smooth and seamless. 

Eres by Tacuba. 

Most in the Castle didn't recognize it, but Lance's friends had to listen to him singing it so many times it was ingrained at this point. 

Pidge leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees, smiling up at Lance. The singer had closed his eyes, letting his voice and guitar take over. His voice was deep and lovely, and Pidge felt those little fluttering feelings in her stomach she kept getting, come back. 

Matt just sighed faintly, watching his sister. 

The girl grinned when Lance opened up his eyes again and sent her a wink. She winked back, laughing to herself. Oh, Pidge knew that would get some questions from others, mainly his fan base at school, but right then she didn't care. 

Hearing him sing always did that to her. Hell, just hearing him talk or laugh-or seeing him smile did that to her.   
Of course, Lance didn't know that. 

He just knew that the girl sitting with her brother on a beanbag in front of the stage was one of his bestfriends and he would do anything for her. Lance wrapped up the song, let the gathered kids cheer, then started up another song. 

This one was upbeat and fun, not as heavy. But he had to sing that song first or he'd lose his nerve. Lance just wished the one he sung it for would understand it.   
Get that it was for them. 

That night ended like all the other times he played a gig, hugs and laughs all around. He wrapped Pidge up in a hug, her kicking a bit and trying to wiggle free. "Not getting away that easy my Darling, Pidge!" He chuckled, burring his face in the crook of her neck. That got a laugh from her and she finally gave up trying to get free. 

A few days later Lance was back at the Castle, just like the days before. But he wasn't there to play, he was just there to watch whoever was performing that night. Like his other friends, they came here to hang out and unwind after a hard day of school and-or work. 

He plopped down on a blue beanbag between Keith and Allura, long legs stretching out before crossing at the knee. "What's up mi amigos?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at his friends. He saw Hunk, Keith, Matt, Shiro, Allura . . . but . . . "Where's Pidge?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Keith shrugged his shoulders as Hunk smiled softly. "Don't know dude, she said she'd be here." The big guy place his chin on his fist and raised one shoulder to his ear before lowering it. 

Allura nodded. "This is true, but I think she said she was going to be late." 

Lance shrugged, focusing back to the stage. However, Keith snagged his attention by asking him something about their English class, so he didn't see the opening act get on stage.   
The tap of a microphone got him to look back, and he blinked at who he saw standing on the stage. 

Pidge. 

Her hair was as messily-adorable as always, eyes big behind her round glasses and just as mesmerizing as ever. She wore a light green sweater, with one white band over her chest, and some blue jeans. 

In Lance's opinion, she was the cutest thing on the planet. 

But that didn't make it any less confusing as to why she was on the stage. 

She could sing, Lance knew that, was the only one in the group that had heard her sing actually. Not even Matt had, and it was a fact Lance took a bit of pride in. That meant she trusted him with her voice, as angelic as he always told her it was. 

Judging by the looks on his friends faces, none of them knew about this either. 

"What the . . ." Matt trailed off, blinking rapidly. 

Pidge grinned, flashing her teeth at her friends. The tiny ukulele she held caught the lights and Lance sank back into his seat, he, too, was now grinning. 

"Hey." She said, never once did she stop grinning. "I'm Pidge. And I'm the opener for you guys." Now she swallowed a bit, the only nerves she had showed this whole time. "Hope you like it." 

She strummed, opened her mouth, and out came the sweetest voice Lance ever heard. One he would never tire of hearing, even if it was the only sound he was ever able to hear.

"Everything you do,   
It sends me higher than the moon.   
With every twinkle in your eye,   
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire." 

The girl on stage smiled faintly, eyes glazed as she stared out and down, right in front of the stage-at a patch of the floor. 

Allura was grinning from ear to ear as she heard Pidge sing, Shiro was in shock beside her. The others, Keith, Hunk, and Matt just seemed at a loss for words. 

But Lance just let his head rest on his hand, smiling brightly up at the girl. Oh, how he loved her beautiful voice. 

"When you're near I hide my blushing face,   
And trip on my shoelaces.  
Grace just isn't my forte." 

Pidge let her eyes come up, let them wander while she sang. 

"But it brings me to my knees when you say-  
Hello, how are you, my darling, today?" 

She met Lance's eyes, and the boy's fond smile melted into something completely smitten. Pidge's freckled face was pink, and there was a tension to her shoulders out of nerves. Once she saw Lance's smile, though, she loosened up and kept going. 

"I fall into a pile on the floor.   
Puppy love is hard to ignore,   
When every little thing you do-I do adore."

Allura followed Pidge's eyes, and her grin dropped when she saw Lance. His face was pink too, eyes crinkled and filled with so much love it knocked a bit of breath out of her. She poked Shiro's side, he looked at her in confusion. She motioned between the two, and his eyes blew wide. 

The white haired girl grinned, shushing him and just watching the exchange. 

"We're as different as can be  
I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed  
And I'm overly uptight  
We balance out each other nicely."

By this time Hunk had caught on, his whole face lighting up. The boy was a hopeless romantic, and these were his two closest friends-how was he not supposed to be giddy about the whole thing? 

"You wear sandals in the snow  
In mid-July I still feel cold  
We're opposites in every way  
But I can't resist it when say.

Hello, how are you, my darling, today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore." 

Keith blinks, his eyes darting between his friend on stage and the one sitting to his right. His smile was much more contained than Allura's or Hunk's, but it was just as fond and bright. 

"Finding words, I mutter  
Tongue-tied, twisted  
Foot in mouth, I start to stutter  
Ha, ha, Heaven help me." 

Matt had known from the first strum of the ukulele. Honestly, he couldn't be more happy for his sister and friend-but if Lance did anything to hurt her the tall boy would find himself without a few body parts. 

"Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore."

The song ended, and the whole place clapped. Lance stood up, grabbing Pidge from the stage with his hands around her waist then placing her back on the floor. He offered her his hand, she took it, smiling bashfully the whole time. 

The taller man led the way out of the lounge and down the side walk. 

Mid-spring weather greeted them, chilly but warm enough. 

Lance stopped just around the corner, the late evening of the small town only having a few cars passing now and then, and the stray pedestrian. The buildings, little shops or apartments, were lit by the yellow glow of streetlamps. 

He looked down into those golden eyes, warm as honey. 

Pidge bit her bottom lip, free hand raised in front of her chest shyly. It wasn't like Pidge to be shy, she was a bombshell of snark and sarcasm. But, she had never had to do something like that before. 

Lance raised his free hand, cupping her cheek while smiling. 

"Hello, my darling." His voice was soft, blue eyes warm and sparkling as he traced over the soft lines of her face. 

A giggle escaped Pidge, her smile widening. 

Neither knew who moved first, but the result was the same. 

Warm lips brushing together. 

She thought his lips were soft, flawless just like his skin. He couldn't help but love the faint cherry of her chapstick. 

The second one was longer, Lance cupping the back of her neck with one hand and the other on her lower back to press her flush against him. Pidge let her hands cup his face, slowly slipping into his hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't forceful, just sweet and slow and complete. 

He tasted like mint and sugar, not something you'd think would be good together-but somehow turned out to be the most wonderful thing in the world to her. She tasted like cherries and cinnamon, and Lance swore that those were now his two favorite flavors in the universe. 

When they finally pulled apart, not far-just enough to rest their noses and foreheads together, they were both panting and trying to catch their breath. 

"I do adore you." Lance muttered, his hand moving from her neck back to her cheek, tilting her chin up and thumb stroking back and forth. "I've adored you since I met you." 

Pidge smiled up at him again, eyes watery as her hands went to his jacket collar. "Every little thing you do, I do adore." She hummed before tugging him back down to make their lips meet yet again. 


End file.
